


Inconscient

by Chumpuur



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Parenting, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumpuur/pseuds/Chumpuur
Summary: As far as Edelgard know, what Hubert was victim from meant nothing good for his soulmate, meanwhile Hubert is suffering  because he actually has a soulmate.He would be better without it.[SOULMATE AU.]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. CHAPTER 1.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue, be kind with me I'm still learning ;(( (for the curious ones it's french!) 
> 
> With that : Enjoy! 😊😘  
> (also: this is a weird alternative universe, if you want to understand you might want to read the explanation of it in the next page! ❤️)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Ferdinand is suffering a lot, no fluff for now :(
> 
> If you decide to read it, I don't think the first chapter is that horrible (no big details)

  
Ferdinand watched from a far how Hubert kept his calm even when Seteth was scolding Edelgard. She did nothing wrong, well no, she followed Claude out of curiosity and ended up with his mess. She should have been able to know better, but here she was. Her vassal looked calm in the outside but the future prime Minister knew Hubert was actually boiling with rage, how dare those filthy and gross church people speak like this to the futur Empress. Ferdinand through about reaching, by worming his way in, and helping them out by asking Seteth for help. Seteth did have a soft spot for him, they shared the same crest and the same blood he could even make up a lie... by saying Flayn got hurt but it was not noble at all, and he wasn't sure his sister was willing to go his way anyway. 

So no, he wouldn't make a fool of himself, Hubert would never thanks him or acknowledge him as his equal. And well, Hubert was noble for once, by keeping his mouth shut as he liked to say. 

Unfortunately, Seteth did notice him, he could almost see and hear Edelgard relieved sigh as Seteth approached him. Maybe he did something wrong as well? He could not remember. He felt delighted when his father frown suddenly stopped to be replaced by a large smile. 

Seteth gently stroked Ferdinand's fluffy like hair. "There you are Ferdinand, I need you to get your siblings for me. They must be near the pond, maybe fishing with Byleth. We need to speak... about urgent matters. " said Seteth, aleardy looking behind Ferdinand where Caspar punched or tried to cut in half a wood plank, why did he always ended up doing dumb things? Wasn't Linhardt supposed to keep an eye on him? Caspar looked determined for sure at least. "Would your room be okay?" he finished only waiting a nod from his son before screaming his way to Caspar. 

"Yes, I see no harm in that. I shall fetch them right now!" happily said Ferdinand, smiling brightly. He wasn't that far from the pond, he was taking care of his horse and Dorte as well, Mariane was right this horse was a great listener, his horse was great as well but Dorte made him feel safer. The stable was alway quiet and peaceful, he loved it. 

He reached the market quickly, immediately noticing his sister, but no Linhardt in sight... "Flayn!" Screamed Ferdinand to get her attention, which he earned quickly as well. 

"Oh, Ferdinand! How can I help you?" She let go of the spear she was previously holding on, Ferdinand noted that, he would buy it for her later. If he had the time. 

"Father wanted to speak to all of us, do you perhaps know where is Linhardt?" Said Ferdinand, with a low volume. Flayn nodded. "He is sleeping, you can see him, slightly, but you can see him!" She pointed one of the big box behind them, and yes, Linhardt was here and deeply sleeping with that. 

Ferdinand sighed with a little smile on his face, seeing Linhardt sleeping like nothing could hurt him always cheered him up, it reminded him that the world wasn't entirely rotten to the core. He missed his siblings in the Empire, he really did. He could occasionally see Linhardt but Flayn... It has been at least seventeen years? He didn't keep track, it made him feel the despair of the situation he was in. 

He gently grabbed his sister hand, choosing to not think about the past. "Let us go and wake him, will you please give me the honor?" He asked her, aleardy laughing with her. "It would be my pleasure brother!" the two of them walked fast, reaching Linhardt and suddenly pushing him on the ground, laughing like children. 

Ferdinand helped him to get back on his feet, checking for any injuries, he knew there would be none but couldn't help but worry in the end. They had their fun, but if they wounded Lin' it wouldn't be funny anymore. 

"What could you possibly need me for to wake me like this?" asked Linhardt, grumpily.

"Dad want all of us in my room, he said he would speak important matters with all of us." Answered Ferdinand. 

Linhardt didn't wait for them, thinking eagerly about the bed in the room, he would not let anyone have it. 

X

Hubert was sitting in the Black Eagles classroom, studying a new tome of dark magic while his Lady was writing her punishment on paper. After that he was sure she would never follow Claude again, which was a great new because he never liked this clown of a man.   
He heard the door making a faint sound, and spotted Dorothea walking in, and taking the sit next to Edelgard. 

"Hubie, Edie? I'm curious about something, do you know who have a crest in our class?" she asked out of nowhere, surprising Edelgard and making Hubert sigh. "I mean... I know it's private and all but..." She was still searching for her words, struggling a little. 

"Yes, you wish to know and I see no problem with that. I also think about it from time to time." Said Edelgard with a weak smile. "As far as I know, only Linhardt, Bernadetta and you, my lady, owns one." Finally answered Hubert. 

"Is that all? Didn't you have one as well Hubert? We can see it quite often!" Asked Dorothea, it was true, Hubert was one of the person in the class with a crest! She saw it with her own eyes after all. 

"It's not his, it's the crest of his soulmate. And actually, yes it is weird. We could see it a lot lately, isn't that a bad thing?" Said Edelgard, worry written on her face. Hubert shaked his head, he didn't care about his soulmate one bit. "I must confess, I do not care a lot about it. It's rather bothersome, having a boost out of nowhere like that, even when I'm training... Isn't it supposed to happen when I need help?" sighed Hubert. 

They continued chatting for a moment, Edelgard still busy with her work but happily answering Dorothea when Hubert wouldn't. They stopped when they spotted Ferdinand, Flayn and Linhardt walking and talking even singing a bit. 

"I wonder what Seteth wanted with Ferdinand before..." Wondered Edelgard her head down while writing. Dorothea hummed a song no one could recognize while trying to make a guess. "Maybe it's linked with Linhardt and Flayn, you want me to call them?" Edelgard objected, not in the right mood to handle both Linhardt and Ferdinand. 

Hubert let out a sound of approval, not wanting to deal with Von Aegir either. When all if the sudden and without any warning Dorothea jumped out of her sit. "Does Ferdinand have a crest? I never really payed attention to it..." Edelgard didn't really care, Ferdinand was noisy enough, she didn't want him to talk about any crest he might have. 

This did pick Hubert's attention, he didn't think so, Ferdinand did have a strong personality after all so why would he hide his crest? Noble as he is he would be way too proud to hide a crest, even a minor one. "He doesn't." Was Hubert only answer.   
The two girls rolled their eyes, Hubert could be childish when he wanted. 

"Whatever, he would have told us anyway!" Joked Dorothea as she stretched her legs under the table, she finally couldn't stand being the their classroom and tried getting Edelgard to leave with her. 

And leaving they did, Edelgard had just the time to finish what she was doing and dropping it on her teacher's desk. Hubert was thinking about following his lady, only for safety but it wasn't necessary, she was strong enough and he was getting curious about the trio they saw earlier. "You're not going with us Hubert?" Asked Edelgard, hoping he would, Dorothea was too much for her alone. "I'm sorry, but some things are bothering me, and I need to take care of them." Said Hubert, letting the two ladies taking their leave. 

X

Ferdinand, Flayn and Linhardt were waiting patiently for their father. They didn't know what was going on and wondered if it was bad news. Flayn was optimistic, absolutely sure it would be good but Ferdinand wasn't so sure, Seteth did look stressed lately. But he wouldn't get his sister hope down, Linhardt was sleeping so at least it meant they wouldn't deal with his negativity.   
Ferdinand jumped from his sit when he heard sound from behind the door. It was weird, and their father never sounded like that, even Flayn didn't like this.   
Then, to their surprise it was actually Seteth. He came running in, looking tired and angry. 

"I had to convince Rhea to let Byleth cover my shifts! No students will disturb us, I put on a protective spell no one can spy on us." said Seteth, serious as always. 

"What's going on dad?" Asked Flayn, suddenly very worried. "Is it bad..?" 

And strangely, Ferdinand couldn't help but feel like it was all because of him. Maybe the Duke threatened his father again? He hoped not. 

"Is it because of me?" Wondered Ferdinand, looking really sad and almost guilty, he started to shake slightly thinking he will have to get back to the Duke Aegir, he hated this place. 

Seteth didn't wait, he wrapped Ferdinand in his arms soothing him as best as he could. Flayn joined them, feeling her brother distress, she hugged them hard. 

"It's not Ferdinand. Cheer up, I'm never letting you back there! The monastery is our new home." Explained his father, rubbing his back gently. "Rhea will protect us." he finished. 

"All those layers of protections are for Hubert right?" Asked Flayn, changing the subject. Seteth looked at the door and shaked his head. "Actually no, Hubert could easily re-write it. It's for Claude, I saw him near.." 

"What? But we saw Hubert following us here?" Screamed Flayn. 

"You know, Hubert isn't so bad... He could be spying but would keep it for himself." Said Ferdinand, defending Hubert, he saw Linhardt moving in the bed to sit. "Yeah, and then he would be blackmailing us." he said with his signature monotone voice. 

Their father agreed with him, but it didn't surprise Flayn and Ferdinand, Seteth wasn't the 'putting trust into someone' type of person, and he had really good reasons with that.   
"Yes, stay careful with everyone, I'll simply remind you : Don't eat anything another student made specifically for you for now. Claude is into something, and I don't know how he managed to but he learned what poison worked on our blood." Said Seteth he keep going "I talked with Rhea, and she thinks the Professor is one of us. He's family, and we never let a member of our family alone... She also did feed him on informations." 

"What?" said Flayn, staring blankly at her father. 

"The professor know I can transform into a dragon?! I can never look at him in the eyes now!" Cried Ferdinand, his sister nodding alongside him and Linhardt not caring at all, only yawning , after all he wasn't capable of this transformation. Their mother was too sick for that and so was Linhardt, unfortunately. "There's no shame in that, keep the head high." Informed Seteth, worried by the reactions.  
They all knew it was a sensible subject for Linhardt, but lately because of Caspar he looked happier. A lot happier, and it warmed Ferdinand heart. 

"And it's okay, Byleth assured Rhea and I he would keep it quiet." Said Seteth, he looked at them with a smile. "And now, how about going to the stable? We could take a horse and make a picnic somewhere."

Flayn immediately raised her head nodding vehemently, wanting nothing more than doing that. 

"Yes! YES! That would be great!" 

Ferdinand was also looking forward to it. But suddenly remembered he was supposed to clean the Pegasus stable with one of his classmate. "Ah, I am deeply sorry Flayn but I need to do class chores today."

Seteth laughed as Flayn started mopping. He told her they would report it to tomorrow instead. 

X 

"Sothis! Why does it have to be you? Professor must really hate us... Always making us work together." Complained Ferdinand, bringing some fresh grass for the pegasus to feed from. 

Hubert couldn't do this anymore, why did their teacher have to pair them together! And from what he heard it would be the same for the incoming month.  
He finally snapped. 

"Will you shut up?" Yes, Hubert was really unhappy about it. He even scared some of the pegasus when raising his voice. He did not care about consequences. 

But did Ferdinand really care as well? No, Hubert wasn't scary at all for him, and would it be bold of him to say that he almost thought it was endearing for him? He liked it way more when it was Hubert then the Duke.   
With Hubert he wasn't scared of talking back. With Hubert it made him feel nostalgic, weirdly enough, but he was fine with it. 

Yes, as children Hubert wasn't very much more kinder than now but he did protect Ferdinand once, listening to his lady wish to do so but still! Ferdinand remembered that day vividly, because he got to play all day with them.   
And staying the very next day in hell. 

No! He didn't want to remember the bad memories, only the happy ones. Happy. Happy. Happy. 

The memories of Hubert and Edelgard staying for quite some time with him in the rather tiny castle of the Aegir family... It made him feel warmth. He knew very well how much they hated it, but could only seek comfort from them, he could still see the face Hubert made when he asked them if he could play with them. He knew Edelgard agreed instantly but Hubert looked like he would do anything but that.   
And Ferdinand felt really bad, he thought for a long time he had been imposing himself on them. But in the end, he would never be able to guess how they really felt about it...   
Yes, this castle was his home for almost seventeen years now but it was filed with many scary memories, like when he was a young child stuck on a chair with no way of getting away... He didn't know what was going on and was only feeling a sharp pain and adults screaming things about him. Only hoping he could one day escape, so when the duke offered Ferdinand to study in Garreg Mach he immediately agreed.   
He was happy to see Hubert here, but Hubert apparently wasn't. 

He shaked his head, stopping every movement he started and finally found strength to respond back. 

"I could, I really could but you are annoying so no." Ferdinand sticked his tongue out, withdrawing it quickly after seeing Hubert's face, which was more than mad now. 

"I'll put dirt in your mouth if you don't." Was Hubert only answer. 

"With all my nobility, I will tell Seteth if you do so."

  
X 

  
"Duke Aegir. Fodlàn 1180.   
Garreg March Monestary.

I require my son back in the Aegir lands.  
I, your father, managed to finally make some researches about the monestary and found out that Seteth now lives here. You cannot stay within these walls for now on.   
Do not bother hiding this letter, I want you to destroy it as soon as possible. But since this place is filled with weak people it shall be fine to assume they would not pray in our business. 

I expect you to be home soon. And answer it before doing anything. 

Your Father. "

Ferdinand clutched it, laughing bitterly about it, his 'father' found months later about this. Did he not have time for it before? What was the point? 

Should he show it to his family? 

He couldn't, it was bad news for him and his father would go and probably talk with the duke. And with all the duke recently got it wouldn't be good for Seteth. Ferdinand refused to hurt his father more than he already did. 

It was fine. 

X 

  
"Ferdinand? Are you okay? You look really pale lately." Questioned a very worried Bernadetta. 

He didn't answer her directly, he wasn't sure if he was okay himself and Bernadetta alway did find the truth in the end, no point in lying to her. This morning he received a missive from the Aegir domain... And the letter wasn't good news for him... He knows it. 

"It is nothing too big, do not worry about it." He put on a fake smile, his signature one. At least he hoped it looked like it. 

She clearly didn't believe him, he could see that, but she didn't press the subject further. Probably too scared she would make him angry... Ferdinand felt sad and bad thinking about it. But as soon as he tried to comfort her he could see her gather all the courage she owned in her, deep down in all the fear she let appear for prying eyes. 

"You know... I think you shouldn't keep it for yourself. I-I'm your friend Ferdinand!" She grabbed him, and pulled him out of the classroom they entered nearly two seconds ago. "Friends help each others, you taught me that!" 

"It... My... father asked me to leave the monastery as soon as possible, and I cannot do that..." He could feel her grip tightening on him, avoiding looking at her. "Nothing too big you say? We.. We could ask Petra or even Dorothea! They alway help me, t-they would do the same for you!" She started screaming, earning the attention of a lot of other students. Ferdinand tried to pull her off of him, not liking the stare he got. 

"Please Berdanetta, there is no need... To do that. And Dorothea do not even like me to start with, she.. She would not care." 

She looked at him, not believing what she just heard. "W-What? Of course she does! You're our friend!" she looked everywhere, seeing Caspar not too far away "Why not Caspar?" 

"No!" He yelled, startling the young lady. "If he know, then Linhardt will as well!" they stared into each other eyes, pure silence between them, Bernadetta looking sad, not knowing what to say. Ferdinand didn't mean to yell at her, really. "I will tell father to wait, professor recommended me for the White Heron Cup, and before leaving I intend to perform for it... I did not train for nothing." 

"But! You'll be staying only for two weeks! You don't even want to leave!" 

"Then so be it." He said, feeling nothing. 

And Bernadetta knew, knew she wouldn't be able to convince him either way. 

X

Hubert was paired with Linhardt for the day, the professor almost begging him to make some effort into faith magic, but he really didn't want to. He did see and understood the point of having Linhardt with him, and was actually willing to do something if it meant learning offensive spells. 

But only offensive spells.

"Don't make that face, the first step in faith is believing a little, and healing magic. If you can't pull of healing spells... It's going to be complicated for you Hubert." Linhardt yawned, looking sleepily at Hubert. 

The dark mage woud never pray the godess. If the new professor didn't required every students to learn some basic healing spell... he would never have chosen this, it felt weird. 

"There is no other way... ?" He asked, looking at the purple, turning blue, flames he could easily make in his hand. 

"Ah... who actually care if there is an other way? Can't you follow the protocol? I'm tired." 

"Whatever. I'll simply read a book, I thought you were willing to help, alway so eager to please the teacher." 

Linhardt was actually one of the rare student not fearing his threats, which made him quite helpless on the moment since the healer was happily dreaming about soft pillows right now. 

Hubert sighed, warned Caspar about Linhardt new napping spot. If Linhardt wasn't going to help him, then he'll ask for Dorothea. She was more helpful anyway. 

Useless to mention their teacher face after that, he scolded Linhardt, who still looked tired, and praised Hubert lightly. He could hear the faint sound of clapping hands in the back of the class, probably Dorothea. 

And started to think about this class, who seemed more quiet than it was weeks ago. Bernadetta was not doing so well, he noted how she looked like she might explode at any moment. 

And how Ferdinand was not sitting beside her today. 

  
X

"Ferdinand Von Aegir. Fodlàn 1180.   
Garreg March Monestary.

Father,   
I will be back in the incoming week. The professor counted on me for the Heron cup, I thought it could benefit your name if I did won. I intend to.   
Your son. "

X 

  
After the meal time, prepare by Petra's chef, master, talented hands, and a little bit of help from Hubert. Every student were asked on the training grounds, Felix trying to hide a smirk when Sylvain made a face of pure disgust, Bernadetta quietly eating next to Dorothea, who actually looked more mad than yesterday and judging by Ferdinand guilty face it was probably because of him. The young man didn't dare touching his plate, ready to give it to Raphael at any moment. 

Seeing Ferdinand so down actually did make the whole table uncomfortable, the young noble always made a point into making the table convivial for everyone. And when he didn't spare one look at Bernadetta they all knew something was wrong. 

But they did nothing, because Dorothea was scolding him for treating Bernie like nothing. Even if the young girl did try to explain what was going on... Ferdinand told her not to do it, making the songstress even more angry. 

Hubert was still unsure about what to do, he did need some training but didn't want his soulmate crest to show again. And certainly not in front of every students, he did not need Claude asking questions or Sylvain trying to find who was his soulmate. 

Let's not add the fact that, recently, the crest was even more present than before. He was lucky enough to be able to say that all the soulmate stuff stopped happening shortly after the beginning of his Garreg March studies. But for whatever reason started again. 

"I really don't know what to do anymore ... This crest is getting out of hand. And utterly annoying." Said the dark mage, humming the coffee in his hand, it was bitter. As he liked. 

Edelgard looked quite surprised by his remark.   
"Is the crest as frequent as when we were children?" 

"Yes, sadly. It is useful on battlefield, but I do not see how it can be when I am boiling water, I almost burned Petra's hand because of it." 

"Hopefully you will not have to see it again today."

"Hopefully, indeed." 

Linhardt raised his head out of curiosity, Caspar was still eating, quite a lot, and Linhardt was kindly waiting for him while trying to sleep. But hearing people speaking about crests always did wake him up. "Who's crest?" he asked out of the blue. 

Hubert wasn't all that surprised. "My soulmate crest." 

"Did you search what crest it was? You could easily find out who it is, if you would please not hide it next time?" Linhardt asked, stealing a loaf of bread from Caspar plate, he didn't notice but Linhardt knew he wouldn't care all that much. 

"I would prefer if not Linhardt, it's aleardy complicated and I do not wish to see you put your nose in my business." 

"How comes?" He let go of the loaf of bread. "If it's what you think. But if you need help think of me."

Edelgard seemed quite surprised herself, she truly did believe Hubert would take on his offer, he didn't have any good argument to counter anything Linhardt might say. But surprisingly, Linhardt didn't press the subject more maybe he didn't care all that much. But inside Linhardt was fuming, still processing what he just heard, he wanted to help and was really thinking about following them now. 

They all turned their head hearing a loud "bam" on the table. Hubert was expecting to see an angry Dorothea, it was an usual sight here anyway. 

It wasn't Dorothea. 

Bernadetta had gotten up at one point, with no one noticing it and she looked genuinely mad. She was looking at Dorothea with a face of pur anger and disappointment, Hilda wasn't that far and was the only one getting up trying to calm the fight or maybe not, she was making dumb faces and signing things to Claude. 

"How could you say such things?! What has he done to you? Dorothea..." Bernadetta felt a long shiver on her back. "Please stop this" she begged her. 

Dorothea had guilt on her face but was quick to disagree "You think this is normal? I despise the way he just spoke to you Bernie. And screaming at him seems to be the only way to make him understand!" She was pointing Ferdinand with her bare hand, looking and sounding hysterical. She was red with anger, while Ferdinand was looking more and more like a white sheet. 

He wasn't looking at them. In fact he wasn't looking at anyone, Ferdinand was shivering madly but again no one was really paying attention, the whole canteen was more interested in the cat fight, it didn't look like a real fight for the whole black eagles but for the other? It did. 

Hubert could swear having seen Ferdinand whispering something a moment ago but had to let it go because of the pain he started feeling, his body was burning and he felt like someone just ripped off his hands, he wanted to scratch them so bad. He wanted the pain gone, now. He knew his lady was watching him, and had to keep everything inside. 

Petra suddenly rose from her place, her brow frowning as she watched Ferdinand whispering and whispering again and again. The foreign students was walking fast passing every table, trying to reach the tension spot. 

"Dorothea, Bernadetta the two of you need stopping the fight!" She yelled trying to shield Ferdinand from everyone (even if no on was looking at him), from all the tensions filling the air. She sounded so... so sad. "This fighting is not logical. Take it somewhere else. Please." Petra then proceeded trying to grab a hold of Ferdinand arm, making him panic even more. Getting up on his feet, nearly falling with that. She didn't what to say, not because she didn't know the words but because she had no idea what to do, she wanted to hug him, it's what they did back home. But was that really okay in there, wouldn't it be seen as weird? 

Ferdinand looked so close to tears. And Petra finally cracked, she didn't care about the others and latched her arms around him. 

He looked like he needed this. And she could feel him shivering even more under her arms.

It was then Hubert felt a growing pain, even worse than what he just experienced a second ago. He groaned lightly, Edelgard watched him with worry on her eyes, grabbing him and shaking him gently. 

He could feel the crest bursting out, his head was empty and he was feeling really hot and bad. And then, he saw every students panic as they stood up from the bench, a loud "Wow!" comming out of Caspar mouth as Hubert finally gathered himself. 

The whole table was on fire. 

And Linhardt managed to get a glimpse of the Crest. And he wasn't expecting that. Not at all. 


	2. A.U. Explanations.

**Keeping track of this AU:**

\- If your soulmate have a crest it can activate for you

\- the crest is inked to the skin of his true bearer. (for this AU, the crest of Cichol appears on Ferdinand's skin as a tattoo and pop out of nowhere to help Hubert, just like the gaaame)

-If one of the soulmate feel strong emotions, like stress and fear, the chances of getting a crest boost get higher for the other half (like the crest is warning them about something wrong) 

\- Crest have DIFFERENT powers. Like, here for Hubert it strengthen his dark magic. (like crazy)

\- If two people share the same crest it's complicated :/ gud luk (but in there Seteth already met his fated one and he is Ferdinand true Father!) 

\- It's basically Fe3h, but with a different system for the crests. (not all that different either) 

\- And if you have many crest? I don't know? Maybe you get more soulmates? 

\- Seteth is Flayn, Linhardt and Ferdinand father. Their mother died, like in the game. 

\- The prime Minister Von Aegir doesn't have a son but found out Seteth true identity. He asked to raise one of Seteth's child in exchange of his silence. (Ferdinand was the unlucky one) Seteth couldn't do anything about it. (Ferdinand know about that, he volunteered.)

\- Byleth, Rhea, Seteth and all the children (Flayn, Ferdinand and Linhardt) are Manakete (a dragon unit present in the past Fire emblem)

-this fic has no sense im sorry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ (the explanations for this universe are in the part dedicated for it!)


End file.
